Malam Pembantaian
by MiraiIzError
Summary: Malam itu, malam pembantaian itu... Masih membekas di ingatanku, jauh di lubuk hatiku. Darah di mana-mana... Mayat-mayat bergeletakan di sana-sini... Aniki, apa yang kau lakukan? -Sasuke's P.O.V.-


**Malam Pembantaian**

**By: MiraiIzError**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warning:**

CRIME!!!

* * *

**~Sasuke's P.O.V.~**

**

* * *

**Aku masih ingat, malam itu. Malam yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai 'Malam Pembantaian Klan'...

Sesuai dengan namanya, malam itu menjadi malam di mana pembantaian terhadap klan dilakukan. Dilakukan oleh kakakku sendiri. KAKAKKU.

Masih membekas di ingatanku, malam itu...

* * *

_Aku berlari menuju rumah.  
_

_Kulihat jam kota. Sudah jam 6, ayah pasti marah! Bagaimana ini?_

_Kupercepat lariku, walaupun aku merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan yang tadi._

_Sekilas aku melihat...ada bayangan di atas tiang listrik. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Tapi tidak kuhiraukan itu semua dan tetap berlari._

_Begitu aku sampai di tempat tinggal klan Uchiha, aku terkejut._

_Mayat-mayat tersebar dengan acak. Bekas darah tertera di mana-mana._

_Apa yang terjadi??!!_

_Aku segera masuk ke rumah untuk menemui ayah dan ibu._

_"AYAH!! IBU!!" teriakku._

_Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar, "Sasuke...!! Jangan masuk...!!"_

_Apa yang terjadi?!_

_Aku tak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Kubuka pintu perlahan, dan aku melihat...dua makhluk, yang sangat kukenal, yang kulihat setiap hari, sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya._

_Dan aku juga melihat, kakakku berdiri di samping mereka. Membawa senjata andalannya.  
_

_"Ka...Kakak!!" seruku lagi._

_Kakakku hanya terdiam, tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya._

_"Kakak, apa yang terjadi?! Siapa yang melakukan ini??! Kenapa??!!"_

**_DHAKK!!_**

_Benda tajam terlempar ke arahku. Melukai pundakku._

_"Auh!!" aku berteriak kesakitan._

_"Adik bodoh..." ucap kakakku.  
_

_A-ada apa dengan kakak?_

_"...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN??!! NYAMUKNYA TERBANG LAGI GARA-GARA KAMU, TAHU!! Tadi sudah kubilang agar jangan masuk, eh, kamu malah masuk. Nyamuk yang tadi diam saja di pintu jadi terbang, tahu!" teriaknya._

_"Kakak sendiri, masa tidak sadar, sih??! Vas-nya pada pecah, tahu!!" balasku._

_"Hah??!! Pecah?!"_

_"Hei! Sasuke! Itachi!" ibu tiba-tiba masuk._

_"I...Ibu..."_

_"Ya, ampun!! ITACHII!!! Apa yang kau lakukan, vas kesayangan ibu kenapa pecah??!!"_

_"Apa yang pecah?" ayah ikut masuk, "...Guci buatan ayah!!"_

_"Itachi! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu memecahkan barang di rumah ini!! Berhentilah berburu nyamuk setiap malam!" ibu memarahi kakak._

_"Maaf, ibu... Aku tidak sengaja.." kata kakak sambil menunduk._

_"Apanya yang tidak sengaja, kalau setiap malam selalu ada yang pecah?!" ayah ikut memarahi kakak._

_"Ini kan demi kebaikan bersama, ayah. Aku kan membunuh nyamuk-nyamuk yang mengganggu itu,"_

_Aku tahu, apapun alasa yang dikatakan kakak, ibu dan ayah tetap saja akan memarahinya._

_Setelah kakak selesai dimarahi, ia menghampiriku._

_"Apa salahnya, sih, memburu nyamuk, Sasuke? Itu kan juga demi semuanya, biar tidak digigit nyamuk," katanya._

_"Berburu nyamuk memang tidak salah, tapi kalau sampai memecahkan barang, itu salah," jawabku._

_Kutatap mayat-mayat yang ada di dalam maupun di luar rumah._

_"Kakak," panggilku._

_"Apa?" kakak sedang 'membakar' seekor nyamuk dengan raket nyamuk, senjata andalannya._

_"Nanti, nyamuk-nyamuk yang sudah mati itu deibereskan, ya. Darahnya juga dilap, mengganggu pemandangan,"_

_"Iya, iya,"_

_"Oh iya, kakak harus tanggung jawab, nih! Pundakku terluka pecahan guci ayah waktu kakak pecahkan tadi!"_

_"Ya ampun, mana, mana? Sini kakak obati,"_

_Kakak segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati lukaku._

_

* * *

_Ya, malam itu, 'Malam Pembantaian Klan Nyamuk' itu, sebenarnya terjadi setiap hari.

Aku jadi ingin malam itu terjadi lagi sekarang, karena DI SINI BANYAK SEKALI NYAMUK, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur! Lengkap sudah, dengkuran Suigetsu dan Jugo, ditambah dengan suara berisik nyamuk yang terbang, membuat satu lagi kantung mata di wajahku.

Kuubah posisi tidurku menjadi miring. Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Ada tiang, dipenuhi banyak bayangan kecil yang terbang mengelilinginya. Tentu saja itu nyamuk, apa lagi?

Huh, perasaanku jadi tidak enak, seperti pada waktu itu. Jangan-jangan, kakak akan datang dan mengusir nyamuk di sini? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia pasti sedang tidur nyenyak di markas Akatsu-

_**BRAKK!!!**_

Pintu kamar didobrak oleh seseorang.

"Ka...Kakak...? EH, maksudku, Itachi? Sedang apa kamu di sini??" tanyaku.

"BERBURU NYAMUK!! HIAAHHH!!!" kakak berlari ke sana kemari, mengejar satu nyamuk ke mana-mana.

TIba-tiba, nyamuk itu hinggap di tanganku.

_**PRAKK!!!**_

_**Ctek...ctek...**_

"GYAAAA!!!!!" teriakku penuh perasaan. Bagaimana tidak berteriak, kakak memukul raketnya ke lenganku, otomatis lenganku ikut terbakar bersama nyamuk tadi.

"Nah! Kena kamu sekarang!" ucap kakak puas.

"KAKAK! Sekarang nggak mecahin barnag, kok, malah bakar lengan, sih??!!"

Tapi kakak tidak menghiraukanku, dan berburu nyamuk lagi.

Kutatap lenganku yang kini beraliran listrik. Bagus! Kekuatan _Chidori_-ku pasti akan bertambah!

**~Malam Pembantaian~ End~**

* * *

**Author's comments:**

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca! Maaf kalau ada yang salah...

Fict ini terinspirasi dari 'pembantaian' yang sama yang dilakukan kakak Mirai, walaupun nggak setiap malam seperti Itachi, juga nggak sampai mecahin barang ataupun bakar lengan orang. Untungnya, sekarang 'pembantaian' itu sudah nggak dilakukan lagi, soalnya nyamuknya berkurang. ^^

Hmm... Buat fict ini di tengah-tengah belajar buat ujian (contoh yang buruk, jangan sekali-kali ditiru!). _Upload_-nya waktu libur sehari, sih. Jadinya nggak apa-apa walaupun nggak sembunyi-sembunyi. XD

Itu aja... Terakhir, review, ya! Apapun bentuknya, saran, kritik, pujian, ejekan, juga _flame_, akan diterima dengan senang hati!

_Arigatou, minna-san~_

Best regards


End file.
